Being Impossibly Impossible
by ricetard
Summary: Both Scorpius and Albus are hiding the fact that they're gay from each other. They're also drama queens enough to make a big deal about it when they find out. AS/S, slash, oneshot.


It wasn't like Scorpius to not be studying in the evenings, but Merlin he was tired today and he just wanted to go to sleep. Never mind that it was only seven o'clock and people were still wandering around the corridors, either talking or laughing or doing whatever else it was students did before curfew. But Scorpius was also slightly bored by the fact that Albus Potter wasn't around, and so when one had nothing else left to do when one was tired (though Scorpius was rarely tired around Al - but that was because it was hard to be tired around him), one went to sleep. Which was exactly what Scorpius had been planning on doing.

Albus Potter wasn't his _best_ friend, by any means - Scorpius had always thought the idea of best friends was overrated. But they were both in Slytherin and they both got along well, and they both befriended each other at first just to get a rile out of their fathers, which had been amusing. (They also had both admitted it after they'd gotten letters from said fathers, who'd both sounded awkward and impersonal.) But then they discovered that they really did get along quite well, and spent enough time together at meals and classes that their friendship actually became, well, a _friendship._ And Scorpius was sure that if he really did believe in the prospect of best friends, then Al would be that best friend.

(Even though there were those times when Scorpius would talk about some sort of Arithmetical theory and Al wouldn't understand it at all, and Scorpius would resort to talking to Al's cousin, Rose Weasley - who was nice and all, but she was ginger and she just wasn't Al.)

Al had been disappearing an awful lot lately, which had concerned Scorpius - but if there was one thing that they had both understood about each other, it was the concept of privacy. Not that Scorpius had much to hide from Al, but sure, there was that occasional blemish (Scorpius cared very much about how he appeared, especially around Al) or maybe when he had ripped Al's Potions text in second year and didn't tell him till the last. So if Al was going off disappearing during random times during the day - or night, as it so happened to be - Scorpius wasn't going to bother, well, bothering him.

He sighed, stretched, and walked down the Slytherin dungeons, the candles in the hallway illuminating the ground ominously. Scorpius sent a fond look around the area; it had always made him feel comfortable. When he'd told this to Al back in third year, Al had said, "You're barmy." Scorpius might've been barmy, but he reminded Al that _he_ was the one who found the annoying high-backed chairs in the Slytherin common room to be cozy.

Scorpius entered the Slytherin common room, to see an odd population of the boys in their years sitting there. Well, all of the boys except for Al. He sent them a strange look, and Nicolas, who happened to look up at that very moment, went wide-eyed.

"Scorpius!" he said, getting up and running to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Tired." Scorpius yawned. "Was just thinking about getting into bed."

"Are you serious?" said Roland from the side. He looked a bit nervous. "It's not even eight."

"I know that," Scorpius said coolly. "I just happened to be tired, that's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bed to tend to."

Nicolas quickly moved so that he was standing in Scorpius's way. "I don't think you want to go upstairs," he warned, his voice wavering.

Scorpius raised a single eyebrow. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Well, you might not like what you see," said Leyton from the side, shifting from foot to foot.

"Al is in there," added Nigel.

"Then it's settled. If Al is in there, I doubt that there's anything he has to hide from me," said Scorpius. "Now if you'll excuse me." He flicked his wand, and sent Nicolas tripping over his own feet in front of him. "I'm going to sleep."

He stepped over Nicolas's sprawled figure and marched right up to the dorms.

Later on, he supposed he should have heeded the other sixth year Slytherin boys's warnings, but at the moment, Scorpius had been much too tired to reconsider their words. So when he walked in and heard a series of loud moans, he froze in his place at the door.

"Oh... mm... that's so good..."

"Right _there_, you know... ah... yes..."

"You can't... oh! ... mmm..."

"Don't be... you're so great..."

Scorpius made his way around the room, wondering at first who it could be. Then he remembered that there was only _one_ other person who could be here - as for the second voice, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know.

"Albus?" he hissed loudly.

The sounds froze. Then a shuffle. Then Albus Potter suddenly appeared, right in front of the foot of his bed, quickly shutting his drapes.

"Hi Scorpius," he said, the definition of awkward.

"You're naked." Scorpius had certainly seen Al's bare backside before (and admired it, duly noted), but never like this. Whatever this was.

"Yes. Well um. There's a good explanation for that..."

While Al looked as if he was searching for a "good explanation", Scorpius could feel emotion rising in his chest. First shock, then anger, then sadness, and then more anger. Here he was, seeing Albus Potter, his would-be-best friend-if-he-had-best friends, completely stark naked, and had probably been shagging someone before Scorpius had come in. What was more, if Scorpius was not horribly mistaken, the someone had sounded like a _male_. Probably a Ravenclaw male (judging from a blue and bronze striped tie Scorpius spotted on the floor near their bed), but still, a _male._

"You're a poufter," he stated while Al tried to cover himself with meaningless babble.

Al stopped and looked at him. This time, he looked guilty. "Well, um. I suppose there's that."

"And you didn't even bother _telling_ me?" Scorpius's tone was full of undignified incredulity.

"I wasn't sure how you would respond." Al shrugged, like it was no big deal. "You understand, right?"

_Understand?_ Who did Al think he was kidding? Of course Scorpius understood. But that wasn't any reason for Scorpius to not forgive him.

"And now you're just shagging blokes," said Scorpius. "Only a daily basis."

Al shifted. "Well I suppose. Relationships aren't all that easy to come by, you know..."

Something tightened in Scorpius's stomach, but he ignored it. "And you're shagging them behind my back. Without telling me." Fuck privacy, Scorpius was pissed.

But at this rate, apparently so was Al. "What, I need your approval for my sex life?" he said. "I need your permission for what I do?"

"Well yes, if it consists of you going around and hooking up with random blokes and not telling me anything about it!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Al glared at him. "Fuck you! See, I _knew_ you wouldn't understand, and this is the exact reason why I never told you - "

"You understand a lot less than I do," Scorpius sneered, and within a moment, he was gone.

**

Albus sighed and bit his lip. Transfiguration was his worst subject, much to his father's dismay. Not like his father had been so great - but there came a time when a parent could differentiate between an E and a D.

If only Scorpius were here. Albus nearly bit right through his quill thinking about him. Scorpius was fantastic at Transfiguration (as if there was a subject that Scorpius _wasn't_ fantastic at), though Albus reckoned the reason why Scorpius was in Slytherin was because instead of studying up on the theory of the origins of human transfiguration, he had turned their dormmate Nigel into a baboon.

Scorpius was always fun, and always smart, though that wasn't quite why Albus liked to keep him around (though they certainly were brownie points.) Albus just liked being around Scorpius in general; even though Scorpius seemed cold-shouldered most of the times, it always felt like Albus was special to him. Around him, Scorpius always smiled and laughed, and he couldn't maintain a straight face for long. Albus never regretted becoming his friend, and even after they got into stupid arguments like this, they always made up - either that, or they just completely forgot about the disputes, which would later be remembered and joked about.

Albus stared at the Transfiguration text in his lap. Why couldn't it be easy like Potions always was? He briefly wondered if he could transfigure Transfiguration into Potions, and then realized what a silly idea that was.

He glanced around the room for some form of distraction, not wanting to think about his Transfiguration exam tomorrow for any longer. Most of the kids in the common room were playing Exploding Snap, Gobstones or chess; others were talking and laughing on the floor, avoiding the high-backed chairs. The only people on the chairs were Albus, a fifth year, two seventh years snogging, and Scorpius, who was on the one farthest away from Albus, and was glaring at a spot behind Albus's right ear.

Albus caught his eye and glared back. "What?" he snapped.

Scorpius glowered back. "Nothing," he replied. It was the first time they had spoken since the incident in the boys' dormitory a week ago.

Albus hated thinking about that moment. He'd wanted to tell Scorpius that he fancied blokes for the longest time, but was always too scared to admit it. Over the summer, though, he had gotten the courage to tell his family (James had been surprised, Lily raving), and then on one vacation to Spain, he'd met a man in a Muggle bar and the night had ended with vicious frotting in the men's washroom. Since then, Albus had learned to be a little free with himself and accommodate with his sexual explorations, though he never really considered a relationship. Relationships were alien to him.

The main reason he didn't want to tell Scorpius, though, wasn't just because of his fear of Scorpius's possible homophobia - _that_ he could deal with. It was the idea that what if Scorpius didn't want to be friends with him anymore? Or what if Scorpius thought that Albus would try to go for him? Merlin, Albus _would_ - Scorpius was a catch, and any boy or girl would be lucky to have him. But for the sake of their friendship, Albus quite genuinely wouldn't, although he hadn't been sure if Scorpius would understand.

And apparently he didn't, because Scorpius was still glowering, seemingly upset and frustrated about something. And Albus was just fed up with him.

"Well if it's nothing," he snarled, "then maybe you should go ahead and do something else instead of gawking at me like some child."

He expected Scorpius to fire back some witty retort; but instead, Scorpius flung himself from out of his chair and stalked toward the staircase to the boys' dormitory. Suddenly irritated with his friend's actions, Albus got up from his chair as well and followed him, quickening his pace as he walked.

When he entered the dormitory, Scorpius was making his way towards his bed, looking like he was about to go to sleep. Which was odd, because Albus was fairly certain it wasn't nine o'clock yet; but Scorpius had been early to bed for the past several days. Albus shook these worries out of his head, and instead glowered at Scorpius across the room. He slammed the door and marched right over to him.

"You know what?" he shouted. "I don't care what's going through your head right now, but you've been acting like an arse ever since I told you I was gay, and I thought _you_ - " and here's where he prodded a finger into Scorpius's chest " - would understand, at least a little bit! But no, you've just been scowling at me and being a dickhead about everything and I don't know what's going through that stupid head of yours and I don't understand a bloody thing, but if you have such a problem with me being gay, then maybe you should at least say it to my face instead of running off like some sort of bloody cowar-mmf!"

He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his. Albus instinctively closed his eyes; but then, remembering where he was, opened them back to see Scorpius's own silver eyes piercing into him as their mouths were pressed together.

Albus shoved Scorpius back and staggered backward. He landed on something soft: his bed.

"What... what the _bloody fuck_ was that for?" he whispered, his throat hoarse.

Scorpius was still glaring at him, though it had lost a bit of its venom. "I don't have a problem with you being gay," he spat. "I have a problem with you never _telling_ me that you were gay. _Of all people_," he mimicked Albus in a high-pitched voice, "I thought you would at least tell me."

"I - I didn't - " Albus swallowed, suddenly feeling very guilty. "I was afraid of how you would react. I didn't, er, tell many other people though."

"Oh, really?" Scorpius sneered. "Tell me, have you told your family?"

Albus blushed and ducked his head down, full of shame.

"Great," Scorpius whispered. "So the one person you didn't tell that you were a shirtlifter was _me_."

"What about you, huh?" shot Albus, looking back up at him. "Bet you told everyone - "

"No. In fact, I haven't even bothered mentioning it to my mother, who's been suggesting that I was a pouf ever since the day I was born," said Scorpius. "I don't care, really. I've only ever liked one bloke."

"And who's that?" asked Albus incredulously.

Scorpius looked at him so scornfully that Albus nearly backed up in shame again. "_You_," he said. "Or did you not get it the first time, when I kissed you? Bloody Merlin, Al, you're so fucking thick that you didn't even realize that _maybe_ I would have liked to know that you're gay, because, well, _maybe_ I've liked you all this time, and _maybe_ it'd be a better way for you letting me know so by just telling me than having me walk in on you and some random Ravenclaw bloke _shagging_!"

He said the last word so harshly that it almost sounded like there was something wrong with shagging.

Albus let the words sink in, and he saw Scorpius in a new light. "You... You _like_ me?" he said stupidly.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Scorpius scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Really, I don't know why I stay around you so long if you're just going to be such an idiot all the time that not a word I say goes through that thick skull of yours-"

This time, it was Albus who shut Scorpius up with a kiss, who was surprised for about a millisecond before he started responding enthusiastically. Scorpius's hands found their way to Albus's waist as Albus clung into the strands of Scorpius's soft blond hair - so, _so_incredibly soft, like a girl's but better because this was a boy and this was _Scorpius_ - while their tongues dived right at each other.

"You stay with me because I'm irresistible," Albus gasped when they broke apart for air. His arms hung from around Scorpius's neck, and he looked at him with stars in his eyes.

Scorpius looked faintly dazed as well. "That's the truth," he said, his lips quirking in amusement as he leaned down to kiss Albus again.

The next kiss - which was, if anyone was counting, their third - was nothing like the one before. All of a sudden, every nerve in Albus's body was alive, more alive than ever, when he was in bed with anyone else. Speaking of - they kissed and groped and touched, until they fell onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Al's.

"How... long..." Albus panted as Scorpius's mouth moved from his lips to the side of Albus's chin. Scorpius laid little kisses along his jawline, causing Albus to twist his fingers into Scorpius's hair and let out little mewing sounds. He had never been more turned on in his life.

"Fourth year," said Scorpius thickly. Something brushed against Albus's thigh, and it certainly did _not_ feel like Scorpius's wand.

"Fourth year?" Albus gasped, trying to keep his voice steady, although it was growing harder as, well, more things were growing harder. "_You_... could've... told me..."

"Yeah, but it's not the same as just telling a bloke that you like other blokes, is it?" chuckled Scorpius, glancing up at him while leaving well-placed kisses on Albus's neck.

"True," Albus chuckled, and then gasped as Scorpius started biting and sucking at Albus's collarbone with gay abandon, with a bit too much teeth which sent shivers down Albus's spine.

"That's going to leave a mark," said Scorpius when he was done, pulling back and looking slightly misty-eyed as if he couldn't believe what he had done.

"No one's left a mark on me before," said Albus, amused.

Scorpius shot him a glance. "No one?"

Albus shook his head.

Scorpius ravaged him with his mouth right then - which would have sounded violent, except Albus enjoyed it too much to think that it was horrible in the slightest. He delighted in the feeling of Scorpius's tongue running along his teeth, Scorpius's lips sucking like there was no tomorrow, Scorpius's body pressed hard against his, suddenly _on top of him_ with a hand snaking to the hem of Albus's shirt, and suddenly Albus knew where this was going.

When Scorpius seemed to have calmed down a little bit, Albus regretfully looked past him and pointedly towards the door. "Scorp," he said, his breathing ragged and voice shallow. "The others..."

Scorpius quickly flicked a Locking Charm at the door, apparently not considering the fact that the other boys could cast _Alohamora._ Then again, he doubted that any of them wanted to see what they were about to do. "They can cast a Silencing Spell if they want to," Scorpius said, grinning. "I don't care if they hear us."

The idea of exhibitionism turned Albus on more than he thought it would, but he quickly brushed it aside for something they could do later. "Get on with it," he growled, grabbing Scorpius by the shoulders and kissing him again.

Their mouths stayed locked together, but Albus was completely aware of the fact that Scorpius's hands had long abandoned his shirt and was now going to the back of his trousers. Scorpius squeezed his arse cheeks gently; Albus let out a little yelp in his mouth. Chuckling, Scorpius's fingers wandered to the front of his trousers, tugged the zipper down, and slipped inside, finding his erection immediately.

"Bloody fuck," Albus murmured against Scorpius's lips, which made Scorpius's jaw tremble with laughter. Scorpius started stroking him, thumb brushing against the head, going from the base down the length and then _tugging_. Then Scorpius did something odd with his wrist, sending it into an odd angle, and Albus was damned if he didn't come right then and there.

"Fuck you," he gasped as he felt an onslaught of emotions overcome him, and then he was spilling all into Scorpius's hand, crying out a bit as he arched against his bed. His eyes shut, but he was pretty sure that Scorpius was hovering above him, watching every single thing he did. And if Albus knew something well, it was that not a small detail went unnoticed by Scorpius Malfoy.

"My turn," said Scorpius when Albus had just finished coming, and brought up his wand from the side of the bed and lazily cast _Scourgify_on his hand. Albus was a bit disappointed that he didn't lick it off.

But as Scorpius tugged down on his own trousers, Albus had other things in mind.

"No," he said.

Scorpius looked bewildered. "No?"

"No. I - I want you to fuck me." The idea suddenly seemed incredibly thrilling and erotic (_oh_, how it was erotic), and Albus wanted nothing more but Scorpius's cock... in him.

He gulped, but Scorpius's silvery eyes were darkened and glazed with lust. "You sure?" he asked. "I've never really had as much... experience as you have."

"It's all right," Albus assured him, trying to keep his mouth from watering. Merlin, the idea of Scorpius fucking him was just... impossibly hot. He fidgeted. "I bottom more, anyways."

"I've always thought I'd be a better top," Scorpius teased, making Albus breathe out a sigh of relief. He was glad Scorpius was up for it. "Just tell me if I end up hurting you, okay?"

Albus nodded, although he doubted he would. Scorpius couldn't hurt him, even if he tried. Sexually, that is.

Scorpius soon stripped down, and Albus stared in amazement as the light glow from the lake water illuminated his skin, making his nimble frame look more beautiful and graceful when he was naked. Albus suddenly felt very clumsy and scrawny compared to Scorpius.

But he didn't care; and apparently neither did Scorpius, as he soon stripped Albus of all clothing, simply by using his teeth and rather relentless fingers. Albus made a mental note to _Reparo_ his clothes later.

"You're all mine," Scorpius growled as he bit at Albus's shoulder and skin, his hands roaming all over Albus's thin chest. "All _mine_. No one else's."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Really, none of the men Albus had ever been with were _this_ hot. He doubted he'd be able to have sex with another man without shamelessly comparing him to Scorpius ever again.

Scorpius met his green gaze. "You better not."

He kissed Albus on the lips again with such spontaneity that Albus briefly forgot about everything else that was happening, right until their cocks touched. Merlin, Scorpius was just as hard as he was.

"We fuck," Albus muttered, pulling his mouth away slightly so that Scorpius let out a little whine. "_Now_."

Scorpius complied. He flipped Albus onto his stomach and Albus was sure that Scorpius was going to lubricate and prepare himself - but when he felt Scorpius's hands part his arse cheeks without a second thought, and then something slipped _inside_ of him, he nearly cried out.

"Scorpius!" he shouted, although it sounded a bit more like a wail. "What are you doing?"

Scorpius didn't respond; instead, he pushed Albus's arse cheeks further and then something that definitely felt like a pair of _lips_ was against his hole. Then a tongue slipped out and there was a brief scraping of teeth, and Albus cried out again.

"Sorry," said Scorpius's muffled voice, which felt delightful sending vibrations _right into Albus_, and then a relentless tongue was probing him, licking and swirling around. Albus arched at the pure wetness and heat of it all - never in his life had anyone done _this_ to him. But it felt so wonderful that for a moment, Albus considered it better than the fucking itself.

But Scorpius must have read his mind at that moment, for his drew his mouth away and Albus heard a spell being cast, and then the sound of brushing skin and a faint moan. Then something much larger was moving around at his entrance, and Albus moaned and arched back, trying to get it in him.

"_Scorpius_," he rasped, as Scorpius slowly slid into him.

"This all right?" asked Scorpius, leaning down, hot breath close to his ear.

"Fucking _move_," Albus growled back, bucking his hips backwards.

Scorpius moved all right, and Albus nearly came at the sheer hotness of it all. Scorpius was long and thick and wonderful inside of him, and Albus knew no better heat than Scorpius with his. He moved his own body backward, thrusting up against Scorpius in a slightly awkward rhythm, trying to get Scorpius in him as much as Scorpius was trying to get into him.

Then Scorpius hit _that_ spot and Albus nearly saw stars, as he gripped at the sheets beneath him and tried not to collapse onto the bed right there. He could feel the slight moments when Scorpius's balls hit his arse cheeks, and nothing had ever felt better. Or, wait - they did when Scorpius bent over Albus, still managing to fuck him at the same time, while one of his hands moved around Albus's waist, grabbed his hardened cock again, and _squeezed_.

That did it. Albus came with a shout, just as he felt something warm fill him from the inside, and he was completely sure that this was the best orgasm of his life. He came long and hard, not caring that he was spilling so much of his seed onto Scorpius's hand that plenty probably got flung on the bedsheets, and he especially didn't care when Scorpius continued coming as well, rocking into him all the same. Albus didn't bother moving anymore, since Scorpius subconsciously did all the work for them. He moaned and was pleased when he felt Scorpius's chest against his back.

The moment they both stopped, both Scorpius and Albus collapsed, and they tumbled into a pile on the bed. Albus turned around just in time to see Scorpius, who was laying beside him, licking the come off his hands this time.

"Not bad," said Scorpius. Albus felt giddy with him next to him.

"So you're not going to shag anyone else anymore?" asked Scorpius, sidling up closer next to him.

"After that? I don't think I'll need to shag anyone else anymore." Albus grinned at him. "You're good enough."

"Good _enough_. All right." Scorpius snorted, but he looked pleased.

Albus smiled and rested his face against Scorpius's chest, tucking his head down. "This is nice," he said.

He heard Scorpius groan. "Oh no, don't tell me that you're a _cuddler_."

"Not with anyone else," Albus teased. "Only you."

"Wanker."

"Prat."

"And proud," said Scorpius, as Albus let out a happy sigh.


End file.
